


An Answer

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [29]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: This wasn't what Eames was expecting





	An Answer

He just stared. He couldn’t believe it, Eames had proposed when he had least expected it and Arthur felt his heart beating hard in his chest and his throat felt dry. He finally managed to work his mouth, releasing a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Arthur?”

“No.”

Eames’ hold on the box shook a bit and he lowered his hands.

“What?”

“No...I can’t marry you.”

Eames looked hurt and disappointed and Arthur immediately moved closer to him, covering the ring with his hands and taking as much of Eames’ hands as he could at the same time.

“You have to know why I’m saying no.”

Eames nodded, looking down and Arthur knew he had hurt him badly. He licked his lips and settled on their bed, feeling weird they were having this conversation naked but, it had to happen now.

“I have nothing to give you, Eames. Nothing.”

 

“You think any of that matters to me?”

“I just...I’m not good enough for you. Who am I going to be when we get married? Your ex stripper husband. I don’t belong in your world. Your friends know what I use to do...it’s embarrassing. I couldn’t even take your name...it’s worth more than mine and I’m sure your parents would hate me.”

“My parents have nothing to do with us. With me, even. I don’t need them for anything, this, what I made is my own money, my own fortune. I don’t care if they do cut me off because I don’t need them. I don’t care what anyone would think of what you did. You think that if I did, I would be involved with you to begin with?”

“I just...I’m not good enough for you.”

“Says who?”

Arthur had no retort. He realized at that moment, he was just ashamed of himself. When he was alone, it was fine that he stripped. He had to pay his own way and support himself so who cared what he did? But with Eames...Eames was way better than he ever imagined, than he had ever hoped for. And he couldn’t imagine trying to live as his husband, having his past hanging over them. He brought his hand to his face and sighed deeply.

“I just...don’t feel like I’m enough.”

“You are. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Eames moved one of his hands back and put his arm around him, pulling Arthur close to him. He closed the ring box and set it aside and sighed a little, knowing that would have to be for another time.

 

They went to bed without another word on the subject and Arthur woke up first having a restless night. He saw the ring box on the nightstand and he thought about what he and Eames talked about. He hated the idea of bringing nothing but shame to him, he hated how they met, that some of the people Eames moved with knew what Arthur did...they thought less of him and it was easy to think of him that way when Arthur did too. Eames didn’t though. He never did and Arthur found himself toying with the pendant Eames always wore, the saint his grandmother had given him. He sighed softly, laying his head down on his chest, running the tips of his fingers along the edge of the pendant, turning it over, then laying it flat again only to pick it up again.

When Eames woke up, he brought his hand to Arthur’s hair, cupping the back of his head as he yawned a bit.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning. Did I wake you?”

“Nah, I just felt you fidgeting.”

Arthur laughed softly and picked his head up.

“I’m not fidgeting.”

Eames smiled, still sleepy, his eyes mostly closed. Arthur leaned over and kissed him as Eames held the back of his head. When Arthur moved back, he brought his hand to the scruff that Eames was growing, his beard getting fuller every day.

“Eames?”

“Hm?”

“Ask me again.”

It took Eames a moment to realize what Arthur was asking and when it clicked, his eyes opened fully and he slowly sat up just as Arthur did.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. Ask me again.”

Eames rubbed his face, getting himself a little more awake before he ran his fingers through his hair and then picked up the ring box again. He opened it, presenting it to Arthur as he softly asked,

“Arthur, will you marry me?”

Arthur looked at the ring, feeling more prepared now, smiling a little before he nodded.

“Yes.”

Eames grinned and removed the ring from the box, easing it on Arthur’s finger before they kissed again, Arthur throwing his arms around him, pulling himself as close as he could to Eames. Eames held him in return as he kissed his cheek.

“I was afraid you would never say yes.”

Arthur smiled, turning to kiss Eames’ neck and answered him back in a muffled tone,

“I was stupid for not saying yes immediately.”

Eames held him tightly, feeling his smile spreading across his face.

“So...we have a wedding to plan.”

“Nothing crazy.”

“No, nothing crazy at all. We can do it simple. You, me-”

“The honeymoon in Tahiti.”

Eames laughed softly but nodded.

“Yes, the honeymoon in Tahiti.”

Arthur sighed softly, kissing Eames’ face.

“Yes...yes…”

 

Eames only turned and kissed him again.

  



End file.
